You've Got Mail
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: When Hiccup gets a strange letter, he finds out that there is something out there called...fan mail? What is this new thing and how will it affect the teens? Suddenly, EVERYONE is getting fan mail!...and it isn't always nice. Rated T because I'm paranoid, but I think it's K.
1. Hiccup Gets A Letter

**A/N: Hiccup gets a letter! *cue Blues Clues mail dance, which I still remember after years, LOL* He just got a letter, he just got a letter...! Also, guys, all joking aside, please leave a VERY quick review of what you'd say if you ever met your favorite/least favorite HTTYD/Riders of Berk character and you will get featured in my fanfiction! Provided you are okay with it, of course. You don't have to if you don't want to, but help is always appreciated. For right now, I'm merely picking names out of the hat.**

* * *

Hiccup was walking around Berk when he saw a bright blue Messenger Dragon heading straight for him.

He plucked the note from the dragon's talons as Astrid came up behind him.

"Ooh, you have mail," Astrid chimed as Hiccup unfolded it.

His face turned a darker red with each line. At last, he crumpled it into a ball and mumbled, "I hope nothing like THAT ever comes again."

He started to walk away, but Astrid had picked it up first.

_Dear Hiccup, _

She read aloud,

_You rock! Seriously! _

_Oh, you might be wondering who I am. My name is Kayla and I love the way you trained Toothless and defeated the Green Death! _

_Oh, and, you're probably wondering how I contacted you. My friend just discovered a way to get fan mail to different places, including Hogwarts and Berk._

_Also, you're really cute. I know that you're in love with Astrid and all, but if she ever dumps you, just let me know, okay?_

_Please stay cute and sweet, just the way you are._

_Kayla Gayheart_

Astrid stared at the letter in disgust. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned around. He was bright red. "Yeah?"

"How did you…what did you…HICCUP!"

Hiccup stared at the letter clutched in her fist. "I don't like it much either, Astrid."

"Um, guys?" Fishlegs called. "I got a really weird letter…"


	2. Toothless and Fishlegs Get A Letter

**A/N: Still picking names out of the hat. LOL. They're normal names for now, but if anyone ever reviews, I'll start leaving their usernames in place of the actual name.**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid rushed over to Fishlegs, to see him holding a little piece of paper.

It looked so innocent, but Hiccup's ears and cheeks were still burning from his. "All right, Fishlegs," he said. "What does it say?"

Fishlegs looked uncomfortable. "It tells me that I'm…well…read it for yourself."

_Dear Fishlegs, _the note said,

_You're really smart. You have to be my favorite of all the teens! The rest are bozos. Well, except for Hiccup and Astrid._

Astrid allowed herself a smile.

_Seriously, I love your knowledge about dragons! I hope you keep stuff like that coming! _

_You rock!_

_Melissa Jackson_

Hiccup and Astrid just looked at each other.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut walked up to them. "Guys?"

Hiccup held out his hand for the note.

It read:

_Dear Ruffnut and Tuffnut,_

_You two are the best siblings ever! You two are so funny! _

_Ruffnut – stay around. Your brother needs someone like him to keep him in line._

_Tuffnut – you're really cute. Stay that way, if you don't mind._

It was signed with the name 'Tina Rodrigeuz.'

Hiccup covered his mouth with his hand so Tuffnut wouldn't see him grinning.

"Shut up," Tuffnut growled.

Snotlout got a letter telling him to puncture his ego and that Astrid didn't like him, a letter that Hiccup particularly enjoyed.

One day, however, the letters took a most unpleasant turn. It was a kind of secret between the teens: they teased each other about it, they shrugged it off and let it go.

But then Stoick the Vast got a letter saying,

"Dear Stoick the Vast,

You call yourself a father? I hate the way you treated Hiccup!"

And that was just the opening line.

Hiccup was careful to intercept the Messenger Dragons after that.

The day Toothless got one, Hiccup rushed to his house. "Toothless, bud, you've got mail!"

The Night Fury did not appear interested in the envelope Hiccup held.

"Well, I'm gonna read it!" Hiccup announced, leaning against Toothless' side and opening the letter.

"Dear Toothless," he began. "You're so cute and clearly the best dragon there is. I loved the way you blew up the Green Death!"

"Sounds like this person has their head on straight!" Hiccup said, giving the letter an approving sort of look. He continued reading it. "You have the biggest eyes and they make…you look…like a cute little cat?!" Hiccup looked aghast now. "You are…"

He broke off, turning a light pink.

Toothless clearly wanted to hear the end of the letter and Hiccup reluctantly complied.

"You are the cutest…" he blanched a little. "Dragon I've ever seen. The other breeds don't stand a chance against you!"

"Hmmm…the girl's name is Jamie Glass," Hiccup said, scanning it again. He turned to see Toothless with narrowed eyes. He carelessly let out a puff of flame that licked up the sides of the note.

Hiccup dropped it, wincing from the burn. "Augh! Toothless!"


	3. Mildew Gets A Letter

**A/N: Like I said in the summary...those letters aren't always nice! Most of these letters accurately reflect what I'd like to say to the characters, except the one Hiccup gets in this chapter.**

* * *

Ten more letters, minimum, arrived for Hiccup over the next couple of days and two of them ended up in the fire; the first had been asking about where his relationship with Astrid was going and the second had been from a girl who called him 'sexy.'

Toothless found the whole thing hilarious and simply snickered whenever he saw Hiccup toss something else into the fire.

Hiccup maintained a dignified silence whenever this happened, but he couldn't help feeling annoyed that Astrid got plenty of fan mail from boys who seemed to think she was the hottest thing since sliced baloney.

Astrid merely burned the letters, but Hiccup considered using acid on his.

Toothless, of course, got plenty of letters over the next few days and simply gobbled up the praise in them.

Hiccup teasingly told his dragon that these letters would inflate Toothless' ego, but the Night Fury kept silently insisting on hearing the letters that came for him.

Stoick got many more, all much nicer than the first.

Even Gobber, Bucket and Mulch got a few.

But what really put a smile on Hiccup's face was when Mildew got one.

An enraged Mildew stomped to the Great Hall that very day to read the letter aloud.

_Dear Mildew,_

_You are the most awful man I have ever seen! Why do you terrorize poor Hiccup? Leave him alone! You are disgusting!_

_I can't believe you framed the dragons! I hate you!_

_Fall off the face of the Earth, please!_

_Regina Wood_

Hiccup and the other teens filed out of the Great Hall, laughing their heads off.

"That was great!" Astrid crowed.

"Did you see Mildew's face?" Hiccup asked, a grin splitting across his face again as he chuckled. "Best expression ever, no doubt about it!"

The dragon trainers all parted as they reached their homes, still grinning and laughing from time to time.

At last, Hiccup walked alone, back to his house.

A Messenger Dragon found him on his porch, with a plain white envelope clutched in her talons.

Hiccup took the letter and opened it.

It read:

_Hiccup,_

_When will you listen to anyone? I mean…first Toothless tried to tell you about Torch and then Astrid tried to warn you about Heather!_

_What is up with you?_

Hiccup's mouth dragged down at the corners and his brow furrowed slightly, but he kept reading.

_Seriously! You're such an idiot sometimes!_

Hiccup scowled.

_Also, why do you mock Alvin the Treacherous? One day, he's going to get annoyed with you and seriously hurt you. You need to use your brain._

Hiccup bit down, hard, on his lip.

_Jamie Smith_

Hiccup tossed the letter into the fire, his brow furrowed.

He watched the flames lick up and down the paper, his teeth clenched.

Toothless came up behind him, clearly expecting to find his rider red-faced and flustered, but certainly in a good mood.

But instead, he found Hiccup with his hands clenched into fists, glaring into the heart of the fire, where the letter burned and smoldered.


	4. Astrid and Heather Get A Letter

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter was already planned and written, however, so...I will get around to you guys' letter ideas SOON! I promise! The person who writes Astrid a letter here is called 'the crow and the butterfly'. She's my friend, but she's on Tumblr, not Fanfiction. So, go check out her blog! It's cool! (If you like Doctor Who, LOL)**

* * *

Hiccup lost his eagerness a little bit after that letter.

Astrid came up beside him at the same time as a Messenger Dragon. "You've got mail!"

Hiccup pulled the letter away from the dragon and looked at the back without interest. "It's for you."

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Astrid asked, taking the letter from him and flicking open the envelope.

Hiccup shrugged. "These letters can be mean, that's all."

Astrid glanced at him. "Hiccup, after all the hurtful things that have been said to you, are you seriously gonna let a stupid little letter get you down?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and thought about her words as she unfolded her letter and began to read it aloud.

"_Dear Astrid,_

_I like you a lot! You are like me in a lot of ways – manly, brave, but also sometimes sad and scared. You are not afraid to be yourself. Not to mention you are more of a man than your boyfriend._

_The Crow and The Butterfly" _

Hiccup flushed on the last line, but Astrid tossed the letter aside.

"Eh, she's wrong on the last thing," she told him. She did, however, stop to scoop up the letter.

"I won't let the others see it," Astrid assured him. "I know they'd tease you something awful."

"Thanks," Hiccup told her, half sincerely, half sarcastically.

Snotlout came up to them. "Yes! Yes!" He brandished a thick white envelope.

Hiccup read the two-page long letter, the finer points of which were that the girl basically thought Snotlout was hot and that he deserved Astrid way more than Hiccup did.

Hiccup scowled. "This person should be locked up for stupidity."

Snotlout snickered.

Astrid took the letter, gave a noise of disgust, and handed it gingerly back to Snotlout, as though it were a pair of dirty underwear. Over the next few days, Fishlegs and the twins also managed to snag some, but the day Toothless got another one, Hiccup threw it into the fire without reading it to the dragon.

Toothless moaned pathetically.

Hiccup sighed. "Sorry, bud. The person in that letter…they said some mean stuff about you. I don't want you to have to hear that."

Toothless gave him his, 'Hiccup, I'm a man, I can handle it' look, but Hiccup shook his head.

Finally, Hiccup got another letter in handwriting that was strangely familiar.

He opened it and smiled. "Hey, guys, it's a letter from Heather!"

Astrid came over. "Ooh, what does it say?" Astrid's and Heather's friendship had been off to a rocky start when they first met her, but they had quickly warmed to each other after Astrid…well, it was a long story.

"Dear Hiccup,"

Hiccup read out, _"can you explain this really weird letter I got? They keep telling me 'you're so cool' and stuff, but I don't really understand who they are. Please explain!_

_Heather."_

Hiccup smiled, peeling off a note. "Ah, so she got some mail, too!"

_Dear Heather, _

Hiccup read,

_It's so great to finally be able to talk to you! You are one of the most epic girls who has ever set foot on Berk! As a matter of fact, I'd say you and Astrid are a dead tie in that department! You rock!_

_Melissa Glass_

Hiccup laughed. "No wonder she's confused. It's not every day a girl gets showered with praise."

"Except if you're Astrid, of course," Ruffnut added and Astrid glared at her.

"Hey!" Hiccup said excitedly, scanning Heather's letter again. "It says, _PS: I'm planning to come visit Berk this week! Please send me a reply explaining what that message was, and I can't wait to come and see all you guys!" _

Snotlout grinned. "Maybe she'd—

"Snotlout," Hiccup said, "Don't."

Fishlegs chuckled.

Hiccup turned on him, and he hastily turned his laugh into a cough that made him sound like he had something in his lungs.

* * *

Hiccup quickly sent her a reply:

_Heather,_

_It was so nice to hear from you again! _

_I'm really glad you're coming to Berk, all the other teens are excited, too! Yeah, that letter you got was something called 'fan mail'. It's where ordinary people who live somewhere else send us mail because they like us. It's strange, but kind of flattering, too. I guess they've somehow heard of us training dragons and stuff, because they like us for that, mostly._

_Well, anyway, goodbye and I look forward to seeing you!_

_Hiccup (and Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut)_

"Nice," Tuffnut smirked, reading over his shoulder. "Hiccup, was that supposed to be flirting?"

"No," Hiccup replied scathingly as he sealed the envelope and handed it to a Messenger Dragon. "Jeez."


	5. Heather Comes To Visit

**A/N: I'm writing furiously tonight, LOL. This fanfiction has gotten really popular all of a sudden...I'm surprised. This is probably the last chapter I write that will include no letters from you guys. You guys have been truly awesome. I asked you for some ideas and notes and you guys have risen to the occasion very well. I thank you for that. The reason I did this chapter was for something light and funny, and also for Heather's first day on Berk. I hope Astrid isn't too out of character...I don't THINK she is, but I wouldn't be surprised...Well, it's NOT out of character, it's more what she would do in the show than in the movie. She was a lot more serious in the movie.**

* * *

Heather arrived, as planned, later in the week.

The teens met her at the docks, and, surprising everyone, Heather ran to Astrid first and hugged her tightly.

Astrid, never one for a hug, and wishing dearly that Heather had merely punched her on the shoulder, pried herself away from the dark-haired girl and Heather withdrew herself reluctantly, spotted Hiccup, and, with a shriek, threw herself into his arms, too.

Hiccup gently smoothed down her wild, dark curls as she hugged him tightly around the middle.

Her hair smells nice, he noted to himself. She smells really nice, actually, it's not her hair.

He closed his eyes, her slim arms around his waist and inhaled her scent deeply.

After a few minutes, he became aware that Heather had pulled away: thus, his arms were circled around air.

He awkwardly dropped his arms and cleared his throat. "Um…sorry."

Heather stifled a giggle and Tuffnut gave a knowing little smirk.

Hiccup glared at the boy and Heather said brightly, "So, how's Berk been since I was last here? No more dragon attacks?" she asked teasingly, knowing it was Hiccup who had shown people that dragons could be trained in the first place.

Hiccup shook his head. "Not for us."

The teens wanted to go flying, and Hiccup gave Heather a sideways glance. She didn't have her own dragon; what was she going to do?

Hiccup didn't mind sharing Toothless, of course, but last time that had happened, things had gotten pretty messy with Astrid pretty quickly. Hiccup didn't want to start up the whole, 'maybe I like Heather' drama AGAIN, but the truth was, she always left him feeling confused and awkward.

Hiccup said shyly, "You don't want to fly on Toothless with me, do you?"

Apparently, Heather was thinking along the same lines he was, because she glanced at Astrid, as if seeking permission.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously wondering if you can ride on my boyfriend's dragon with him?"

Hiccup and Heather both reddened; it was an awkward moment.

"You could ride on the Zippleback with me and Ruffnut could ride with Hiccup," Tuffnut suggested, knowing that would get Heather to accept Hiccup's offer.

Sure enough, Heather backed away a little. "Yeah, I…ah…I think I'll just ride with Hiccup." She turned to Astrid. "If you don't mind?"

Astrid laughed. "It doesn't bother me, Heather."

Heather nodded and Hiccup climbed into the saddle, then extended his hand, rough and callused from that work in the forge, for Heather's soft white one.

She accepted eagerly and he pulled her onto the Night Fury, who did not take off immediately.

It seemed something was distracting Toothless; leaping off, Hiccup saw he was right.

A tiny little Messenger Dragon, smaller even than a Terrible Terror, hovered in the air, envelope in his talons.

"Hey, little guy," Hiccup cooed, taking the dragon down from the air and taking the envelope from him. "What have you got for us?"

The dragon curled up in Hiccup's arms, and Hiccup stroked the top of her head, opening the letter.

Suddenly, Hiccup dropped the dragon, who just barely managed to keep herself aloft, and gave Hiccup a hard nip on the arm, which Hiccup took no notice of.

"Oh, Thor Almighty!" He cried, blushing furiously. He stuffed the letter inside his vest angrily, his face the color of a stop sign.

"What did it say?" Astrid asked.

"Nothing," Hiccup mumbled.

"Aw, Hiccup, you can't just leave us hanging!" Heather exclaimed, stepping off Toothless, too.

Hiccup glared at her. "No way."

Heather reached out her hand.

"Relax," Astrid said, climbing expertly off her Nadder. "Hiccup doesn't have to give us the letter if he doesn't want to."

"Thank you, Astrid," Hiccup acknowledged with a quick nod.

All of a sudden, Astrid launched herself on top of Hiccup, pinning him to the ground.

"Get it now, Heather!"

Heather dropped to her knees beside the weakly struggling Hiccup and Astrid, her knee on his chest.

Heather reached inside his vest and quickly withdrew the plain envelope.

It was enough to make Hiccup's attempts grow stronger for a second before…

"C'mon, guys!" Hiccup groaned. "I'm weak!"

Astrid chuckled. It was rare that Astrid was immature at all, and this Hiccup hadn't expected.

"Why did you do it?" Hiccup demanded of her, annoyed, as she took her knee off his chest. She had to admit she was hurting him.

"_Dear Hiccup_," Heather read aloud triumphantly, "_You are so cute!" _She stopped reading to lean over and smirk. "Nice."

Hiccup's pink face went crimson. "Shut up."

_"You are obviously in love with Astrid, but you also have a thing for Heather, too—_

"C'mon," Hiccup groaned. "Let me up, Astrid."

Astrid shook her head, setting her blonde curls bouncing. "Not a chance. I want to hear the end of this."

Heather continued in a stronger voice. "_I'm quite aware of this, but my fan girl-_

She quickly interrupted herself. "Fan girl?" She quirked an eyebrow. "What the heck's a fan girl?"

"No idea," Astrid replied. "Obviously someone very giggly who has a crush on Hiccup. Finish the letter, Heather."

_"—But my fan girl tendencies are coming out and I have to ask: could I come to Berk? I am crazy about you and I would love to meet you! You are so hot, Hiccup!"_

Hiccup had stopped struggling entirely and was now fixated on staring at the ground as Heather read the last sentence.

_"I would love to meet you! And maybe get a little kiss?_

_Love you, you hottie!_

_Jasmine Woods_

Astrid howled with laughter. "Nice."

Weak from laughter, she was lighter and weaker than she normally was, so Hiccup managed to shove her off him and pull himself back on top of Toothless.

Heather, breathless from laughing, too, pulled herself on top of the dragon with Hiccup. "Nice," she breathed faintly, then collapsed into another fit of giggles.

Hiccup gave her a look. "Shove it."


	6. Alvin Gets A Letter

**A/N: Well, why don't we just leave it here...?**

* * *

An Outcast said, "Hey, Alvin, you've got a letter!"

"What?" Alvin mumbled. He grabbed it from the man. "I wasn't expecting anything…"

He slit open the envelope with the tip of his finger, yanked it out and read,

_Alvin,_

_YOU ARE A SCUM BAG. I HATE YOU. GO AWAY._

_Zane Pip _

Alvin crumpled up the letter, seething with rage.

"Bad news, boss?" The Outcast inquired nervously.

* * *

_Dear Hiccup, _

_Why are you and Fishlegs the smartest Vikings there are? I mean, shouldn't someone besides you two have the sense of a gopher?_

_Also, I give you much praise for tricking Alvin the Treacherous!_

_Yours truly,_

_Dragon Girl_

Hiccup smiled.

"So…her name's Dragon Girl, huh?" Astrid asked, as Hiccup tucked the envelope inside his vest.

Hiccup jumped a little, having not heard her come before. "Oh. Hey, Astrid." He smiled.

Astrid kissed him on the cheek, and slid her fingers around his warm hand. "Hey, Hiccup. So, besides being showered by admirers, what's up?"

Hiccup shrugged.

Then he said, "Did you see Heather's father yesterday?"

The day before that one, Heather had nervously introduced her parents to her friends.

Her father took one look at Hiccup, shook his hand firmly, and sternly told him to look after his daughter.

Hiccup had agreed, mainly because her father could have snapped him like a twig.

Even by Viking standards, her father was abnormally large; he had muscles on top of muscles and his shoulder blades and arms seemed to know no end.

Astrid had taken one look at Hiccup's face and immediately known what he was thinking; they knew each other that well now.

"You must have been scared," Astrid said. "I mean, he was enormous!"

Hiccup gave a self-conscious little laugh. "Can you blame me? If most Vikings are trees and I'm a twig, that guy was a whole forest!"

Astrid snorted with laughter as the other teens came to join them.

"What's so funny?" Fishlegs asked.

"Er…nothing," Hiccup and Astrid said at exactly the same time; Heather happened to be with the other teens.

"Hey!" Tuffnut, who was lagging behind the others, exclaimed. "We've got mail!"

Hiccup reached up for the Messenger Dragon, who fluttered down to him willingly enough.

_Dear—_Hiccup stopped himself. "This one's not really for…anyone."

"What?" Heather asked, stepping up to take it from him.

Astrid read over Heather's shoulder.

Astrid began reading in a clear, ringing voice. _"Dear Vikings of Berk, Dragons are awesome! Why can't your world exist in ours?"_

Snotlout interrupted her by saying, "I didn't know joint fan mail was even possible."

"Shut up," Astrid snapped. "I'm trying to read the end of this letter."

She continued, _"Oh, before I forget – don't let the past haunt you. Always remember that conflict will help you to survive and become stronger as one. Life's always full of tests and change can be quite unpleasant. Always loved the battle against the Green Death. It just goes to show that it takes the weak, humble, and small to overturn the world, and not everything is won without a price, as seen with all the injuries and missing limbs of your past battles of ancient times. Oh, and should it not be a new year for you Vikings? May be late on that, but I hope for a great year ahead of each of your lives. _

_Sincerely,_

_Some girl who dreams to fly with real wings."_

Astrid finished reading the letter and leaned back. "That was sweet."

Hiccup smiled at the letter. "That was really nice of her."

Heather handed the letter to Astrid. "We should show that one to Stoick. I bet he'd like it."


	7. Hiccup Finds Out There's A Movie

**A/N: Thank you, Xphia for writing to both Hiccup and Astrid! XD And you gave me a great idea about where to take this, if you don't mind being included in a later chapter?**

* * *

Astrid got a letter the very next morning. Sitting up in her bed, she reached for the small blue Messenger Dragon, pulled the envelope from its talons and read the message.

_Dear Astrid, _it read,

_You are totally AWESOME. _

Astrid smiled and kept reading.

_You fight like a girl._

The smile dropped off her face. "For the love of the great god Tho—"

_Don't kill me, I'm not done yet! _the letter went on to say. _If boys could ever fight like girls do, they would be a million times better!_

There, Astrid allowed herself a little smirk.

_You kick butt and show that girls don't have to be the damsel in distress! I thank you for that! _

_Xphia_

Astrid grinned. "Snotlout would flip his lid if he could see this."

* * *

Hiccup, in his house, awoke too, to the sound of a Messenger Dragon swooping in through his glass less window.

This Messenger Dragon was small and yellow, the color of treasure itself.

He shyly dropped the letter in Hiccup's lap and made to fly back out.

Hiccup picked the dragon up and let him sit on his lap as he opened the letter.

When he was finished, his playful mood had gone.

"Oh, my Thor," he muttered, standing up.

The Messenger Dragon fell off his lap and spread wide his wings, scraping the wooden floor.

"Sorry, bud," Hiccup muttered, in his panic using his nickname for Toothless.

He ran out of the house, down to where Astrid was.

* * *

Holed up in Astrid's bedroom, the seven teens spoke.

"Let me get this straight," Heather said. "Let me hear what the letter said again."

"Yeah, I haven't gotten to read it, either," Fishlegs complained.

Hiccup unfolded it slowly, hoping the words would be gone.

_Hiccup,_

_Dude, you are freaking awesome!_

Heather snorted. "That doesn't sound too complicated."

"Wait," Hiccup said. He cleared his throat and began again.

_I can relate to you in so many ways. I never really fit in; wasn't the strongest person; had hobbies that everybody else thought was weird. Oh, yeah, and do you know how lucky you are to have a dragon, let alone a Night Fury? Dragons are just a myth here! And this is coming out a little weird and creepy, isn't it…Can't be helped._

_I blame the How to Train Your Dragon movie._

_Xphia_

"Wait!" Fishlegs hollered. _"Movie?"_


	8. The Teens See The Movie

**A/N: I know this chapter stretches it in a BIG way...but let's just pretend that technology works on Berk, eh? Anybody up for a game of pretend right now? Seriously, this chapter stretches reality so badly I laughed out loud as I was writing it. It's just so unrealistic! LOL**

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Heather began, "apparently…we're in a movie?"

"I think so," Hiccup replied, checking the letter again. "I mean, How to Train Your Dragon? That's a bit of a stupid title! But…I mean, it sounds like it's about us."

Fishlegs raised an eyebrow. "This sounds…REALLY strange."

Hiccup nodded. "Twilight Zone," he agreed.

Heather shook her head. "How on earth do these people know about us, if it's not a movie?"

"I wonder what the movie's like," Hiccup said thoughtfully.

The others all turned to stare at him.

"It's a valid question!"

* * *

Hiccup wrote a reply to whoever had written, asking them what on earth they meant by a movie.

The person came back with the DVD stuck inside an envelope and Hiccup looked at it, gingerly picking it up.

"Whoa," he said. "They…"

"They got you dead-on," Astrid said.

Hiccup swatted at her. "Shut up! I'm REALLY skinny on this…"

"And you're REALLY skinny in real life," Astrid told him bluntly.

Heather took it from Hiccup. "How can we watch this?"

But Snotlout said, "Oh!"

He looked excited and ran off to his house.

When he came back, he was lugging some square contraption. "I thought it was just a really dim mirror at first," he panted, "but maybe it's that thing we need to watch the movie."

Hiccup looked at it. "Trader Johann showed us this!"

"Yeah," Snotlout said. "I bought it off him."

"Whoa!" Hiccup said. "Do you know how _expensive _this is, Snotlout? This could have sold for thousands! What did you get it for?"

"I don't want to talk about it," was Snotlout's reply.

Deciding they didn't want to hear about it, the teens crowded around Hiccup as he fiddled with the buttons on the front.

Fishlegs examined the cords in the back and Hiccup said, "We can totally get this set up."

* * *

The teens plopped down in front of the TV and Hiccup turned it on.

He sat down with the others and he and Fishlegs grinned at each other. It was rewarding to see all their hard work transform into the others' happiness.

When the island came on screen, they all heard Hiccup's voice, sarcastic and low, sounding over the speakers.

"_This…is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. While most places have mice or mosquitoes, we have…"_

"_Dragons," breathed on-screen Hiccup._

Heather glanced at him.

Hiccup was staring at the television as though he couldn't believe his eyes. "Now, come on! I'm not THAT small!"

"Shh!" Astrid shushed him.

"They're stretching the truth," Hiccup grumbled.

A few minutes later…

_That's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And…_

_A ball of fire exploded behind Astrid._

"Wow," Astrid said. "Am I really as hot as I look on-screen?"

She turned to look expectantly at Hiccup, who blushed.

She coughed. "Sorry. Bad pun."

_And Astrid._

_Hiccup's voice went high and dreamy as his hair was blown back from the roaring wind._

"Nice," Heather smirked.

Hiccup nudged her in the ribs. "Shut up. We're trying to watch."

A few minutes later, the scene after the attack came on.

"Wow, Hiccup, you really did hit Toothless out of luck."

"Shh!"

_"Quite the performance," Tuffnut quipped sarcastically._

"Thor," Tuffnut said, "I was a jerk."

"So was I," Snotlout said, sounding surprised. "Odin, Hiccup, even I wouldn't have forgiven me. I was quite mean to you in this flick."

Hiccup shrugged. "They stretch the truth."

A few seconds later, Hiccup and Toothless' first meeting began to play out.

"Oh, my god, how did they _get _that?" Hiccup exclaimed, leaping up.

"They're waaaaatching us," Snotlout said in a creepy whisper.

Heather tugged Hiccup back down by his sleeve.

Hiccup reluctantly took his seat. "I can't believe this," he whispered grumpily.

"Wow," Astrid breathed. "This is really good…considering it's about us."

* * *

"_You go first."_

"_No, no, you go first."_

"_Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."_

"You and your dad were mighty awkward," Heather commented.

Hiccup blushed.

* * *

_"Welcome to dragon training!"_

_"No turning back."_

"You know, I'm pretty much ignoring you, Hiccup," Astrid said, turning to face him. "What's up with that? Think they cover our first flight on Toothless?"

"Oh, don't start that again," Snotlout whined. "You two are so disgusting when you get all lovey-dovey."

Astrid punched him, hard, in the shoulder and he crumpled, wheezing.

Satisfied, she snuggled down to watch the rest of the movie.


	9. The Teens Watch More

**A/N: Enjoy! :-) I tried making them have some funny commentary to keep the story going and so you could see their reactions to the movie. They don't get any letters in this chapter, but maybe in the next!**

* * *

_Hiccup picked up the Dragon Manual._

"Check that thing out!" Snotlout snickered. "That's almost as big as your whole body, Hiccup!"

"Thank you for summing that up," Hiccup replied.

"_Ooh! Love on the battlefield!"_

Though the incident was months off, Hiccup blushed.

"_Figure out which side you're on!"_

"God, I was witchy," Astrid muttered.

Hiccup gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

_Hiccup swallowed the barfed fish._

"EWWW!" All the teens cried in perfect unison.

Hiccup glared at them. "One more word and we're turning this off."

"NO!" They all cried.

He grinned.

_Toothless began drawing in the dirt._

Toothless crooned happily, nudging Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled. "Shh, bud. I know."

Heather stared at the screen, baffled. "What is he doing?"

"Keep watching," Hiccup chastised her.

_Hiccup stepped off the rock and onto the drawing. Toothless growled._

Hiccup heard Astrid give a gasp.

Toothless licked the side of Hiccup's face.

He smiled and stroked the top of Toothless' head. "Yeah, I know, bud. Shh."

_Hiccup stepped over the line and began dancing._

"They added great music," Hiccup commented.

They all turned to glare at him.

"SHHH!"

"You may have seen this before, but WE haven't," Fishlegs said.

"Please, I'm too cool to have SEEN it. I've DONE it," Hiccup replied with a laugh.

_Hiccup finally came to rest at Toothless' side._

_He reached out his hand to touch the glistening black scaly nose._

_Toothless inched away._

_Hiccup let his head drop._

_Toothless pressed his nose against Hiccup's hand._

"Wow," Astrid breathed.

Heather nodded. "That was beautiful."

"Well, of course, they made it SEEM like being a nerd and training a dragon was all glamorous and beautiful!" Hiccup said bitterly.

"Hiccup, calm down," Fishlegs said.

Hiccup grumbled to himself as the others went back to the movie.

"Cool, we're in here!" Fishlegs remarked.

The teens sat up straighter as they watched themselves.

_Astrid darted out after Hiccup, watching him walk down the steps._

"You followed me?" Hiccup asked, surprised.

Astrid nodded. "Of course. I was curious."

"And when Astrid Hofferson gets curious…" Hiccup gave a comical groan.

She swatted at him and they went back to the movie.

_Hiccup clung onto Toothless' tail as the he took to the air._

Heather looked aghast. "I would've puked on myself!"

Hiccup chuckled. "Don't feel bad. I nearly passed out after getting off that thing."

"_Razor sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion…"_

"Dude, you're such a nerd," Snotlout told him.

Fishlegs looked offended.

"Ah, that was touching, Lout," Hiccup replied.

"_Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure."_

"Ick," Hiccup replied. "Gag me."

Heather laughed.

"_Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now…"_


	10. The Teens Near The End

**A/N: Well, I hope you like! More letters next few chapters! Please send in some mail, review on your thoughts on the teens' commentary and reactions! :-)**

* * *

"_Yep, I'll see you tomorrow!"_

"I remember that day," Fishlegs said. "We were all shocked."

"To our very core."

"Because _Hiccup the Useless—_

"That's not nice!"

"—Bested us in dragon training."

"Even me."

Hiccup smiled at them. "Well, it doesn't matter now, guys. C'mon. Let's finish this thing off."

Stoick and Gobber both lumbered in halfway through.

"_I left my axe back in the ring."_

"You lied!" Fishlegs said, stung, when Hiccup zoomed off to the cove instead of the ring.

Hiccup shrugged. "What could I do?! I was suddenly a great dragon trainer and couldn't get time alone! I had to lie!"

"Ah, so this is what Hiccup did while I was gone on my search," Stoick said, winking. "You did a good job. I'm proud, Hiccup."

Hiccup shrugged modestly and smiled with a blush. "Thanks."

"_I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird!"_

"So that's what you were doing!" Astrid snickered.

Hiccup nodded.

"_I trust you found the nest at least?"_

"_Not even close."_

Hiccup glanced sideways at his father.

"_Ok, there, bud. We're gonna take this nice and slow."_

Stoick chuckled. "That's what you were doing!"

"_Not so fireproof on the inside are you?"_

Stoick boomed with laughter when he saw the scene where he gave Hiccup the treasured breast hat.

"I haven't thought about that time in months!" he told his son. "That's why you were so nervous!"

Hiccup nodded and shrugged.

Later, Astrid watched herself going crazy over the fact that she hadn't won the right to kill the Monstrous Nightmare and said, "God, was I really that bad?"

"_No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you__."_

"Nice to know you interrogated my son," Stoick muttered. "And failed to mention it to me."

Astrid shrugged. "What can I say? I had a secret to protect, for Hiccup's sake as much as Toothless', you know." "Yeah…I know," Stoick murmured, gazing over to where his son sat beside his dragon. That dragon was Hiccup's best friend, his almost-everything; without Toothless, Hiccup would not have made it. When Astrid dropped the axe's butt on Hiccup's stomach, she winced. "Sorry." Hiccup shrugged and rolled his eyes. "It's cool."

And then when Toothless flew like crazy, boy and dragon looked at each other and chuckled; it was all very well to laugh now, but, in truth, they had both been terrified that day.

Finally, the clouds tinted pink from sunset, Toothless spread wide his wings and took them gently up into the air.

Stoick glanced at Hiccup as the scene continued; his son had a bright smile on his face and his eyes were bright as he watched the scene play out before them.

Astrid gave Hiccup's hand a squeeze; they had been through so much since that day.

All the teens (besides Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Heather) gave a rowdy chorus of 'ooohhhh!' when Astrid put her arms around Hiccup and then again when she kissed him on the cheek after their flight.

Stoick shushed them and they all zoned back in to the movie.

Then came the fight with the Monstrous Nightmare.

"_We don't have to kill them."_

There was a tense silence as all the teens turned to look at Hiccup. Even Stoick and Gobber were avidly staring.

Hiccup looked uncomfortable and even worse still when on-screen Stoick said harshly, "Stop the fight."

They all turned their attention back to the movie for a short while, but every eye soon swiveled to either Hiccup or Astrid as the camera panned in on Astrid holding him back from racing to Toothless.

Hiccup kept watching, though his mouth was drawn down at the corners and a scowl creased his face.

Soon, the scene in the Great Hall began to play out.

"_So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?"_

"_I screwed up. I should've told you before now, take this out on me. Be mad at me. But please, just don't hurt Toothless."_

"_The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?"_

"_He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous!"_

"_They've killed hundreds of us!"_

"_And we've killed thousands of them!…they defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves! There's…something else on their island, Dad, it's…it's a dragon like…"_

"_Their island? So you've been to the nest?"_

"_Did I say nest?"_

"_How did you find it?"_

"_What…No, I didn't, Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island."_

_Stoick's face took on a look of a Viking child on Snoggletog._

"_No! Dad, no, please, it's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against, it's like nothing you've ever seen!"_

_Stoick continued to walk doggedly to the door._

"_Dad…please. I promise you, you can't win this one!"_

_Stoick ignored him. _

"_No. Dad. No."_

Everyone was silent as the scene played out.

No one would look at Hiccup. Or Stoick, for that matter.

For his part, Hiccup sat silent, muscles tensed, waiting for the moment when Stoick disowned his own son.

"_FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!"_

_Stoick shook Hiccup off his arm and he hit the floor of the Great Hall._

Everyone gave a kind of collective gasp, except for Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber: Hiccup and Stoick were too busy carefully avoiding the other's gaze and Gobber had heard large parts of the story from Stoick and the holes he had filled in with near right guesses.

"_You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son."_

Hiccup stood up from where the others were sitting and quietly, gently walked away.

He didn't want to see it anymore.


	11. Toothless Is Pleased

**A/N: Kinda short, but fan mail continues! :D I don't much like using profanity, but the letter in this one had some in it to begin with, so I was just like, 'ah, well, I'll go ahead'.**

* * *

Astrid got up and followed Hiccup without question. "Hey, c'mon. C'mon back."

"No thanks," Hiccup replied listlessly.

A Messenger Dragon bumped into them and Hiccup took the letter from her.

"Hey, cool. A letter for Toothless." Hiccup brightened at the thought of Toothless, who had growled fiercely at the screen upon seeing Stoick yelling at Hiccup and shaking him off his beefy arm.

Hiccup ran to Toothless, whose eyes were fixed firmly on the screen.

"Hey, Toothless, bud, you've…got…" Hiccup trailed off, drawn into the movie without realizing it.

"_Why didn't you?"_

"_I don't know. I couldn't."_

Hiccup smiled, bittersweet.

As the scene played out, everyone began staring at Hiccup and Astrid, Astrid a few paces ahead of Hiccup while he hovered on the fringes of the group, not sure if he wanted to see what happened next.

When the movie was over, Fishlegs stretched. "Oh, gods, that was awesome!"

"Considering it was about us, huh?" Hiccup said dryly.

Fishlegs missed the sarcasm.

Stoick awkwardly walked away with Gobber while Hiccup detached himself and Toothless from the gaggle of teens and said, "C'mon, bud. How about we go flying?"

Toothless enthusiastically nodded, showing he was on board with the idea.

Hiccup laughed and said, "Ok, hold on, I need to get my riding vest it's back home—

Toothless was off like a shot before Hiccup could finish the sentence and returned, roughly three seconds later, with the saddle, tail fin and harness in his mouth, and spat them at Hiccup's feet.

Hiccup chuckled. "Thanks."

He began saddling Toothless up, but halfway through, he said, "Oh, wait, bud, you have mail."

He brandished the envelope he'd forgotten he was still clutching and Toothless began purring enthusiastically, sounding more like a kitten than the unholy offspring of lightning and death.

Hiccup ripped it open. "Ok, ok…"

"_Dear Toothless,_

_Yes, you are cute!"_

Toothless' eyes narrowed and Hiccup said, "Oh, gods, don't let it be like the last one…"

"_But that doesn't take off that you're a bad-ass dragon that is (in my world) the best killer in the world!"_

Toothless looked appeased.

"_I love your attitude towards things!_

_Proud2beMexican _

_PS: I loved when you were stubborn and almost killed Astrid when you met her, no offense, Astrid."_

Toothless gave a toothless smile and Hiccup chuckled. "Bet you loved that, huh?"


	12. Dragon Girl Comes To Visit

**A/N: I used a Guest's idea here and I also...well, have a big surprise for a certain...reader ;-)**

* * *

Hiccup saw a Messenger Dragon heading straight for him and he reached up and took the letter from her talons.

"Dear Hiccup,"

The letter read,

_"It's me again, I will be visiting Berk sometime soon. You know it will be me because I will have Night Fury wings, ears, tail and eyes. See you soon!_

_Yours truly, _

Dragongirl

Hiccup stared, bewildered, at the piece of paper in his hand.

* * *

Word got around that someone called "dragon girl" was scheduled to visit Berk.

"Ooh, dragon girl?" Astrid said teasingly. "She sounds scary!"

Hiccup shrugged off her letter; after all, how could she come? But the following week, she arrived, riding a pitch-black dragon whose breed Hiccup didn't immediately recognize.

"By Thor!" He said. "Is that a...?"

The girl landed, dismounted from her Skrill and walked straight up to Hiccup.

"Hello," she said calmly, extending her hand for a handshake.

Hiccup stared. "You ride a SKRILL?"

She nodded. "Obviously."

Hiccup nodded. "Uh...so what's your name?" Something about this girl made him feel deeply awkward.

She smiled. "Dragon girl!" Sure enough, when Hiccup looked, a pair of iridescent black wings glittered on her back, and her ears were on top of her head like a cat's.

"Well, then hello, dragon girl!" Astrid said, and punched the strange Night Fury girl on the shoulder. "You're pretty cool!"

"Hello, dragon girl," Snotlout said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Dragon girl settled down into Berk quickly enough, but she still stuck out, not just because she rode a Skrill.

She was fascinating and attractive, yet she kept talking about things that made the teens scratch their heads.

At last, Hiccup asked her what she meant when she mentioned a "computer".

"Oh!" She said with a smile. "I guess you guys don't know what they are here, huh?"

Hiccup shook his head and she replied, "Well..."

Hiccup left knowing what a computer, cell phone, laptop and iPod was.

When the teens heard her stories about the future, they were taken completely by surprise.

And then one day, the letter came.

Most people would simply call it 'the letter' but Hiccup called it _'the letter'._

It was from 'anonymous' and it had only one line:

"Press if you're curious."

A small button was inside.

The day he received it, Hiccup hesitated on the point of pushing it.

Astrid came up to him. "What is that?"

"I don't know," Hiccup said. Dragon girl came up behind Astrid. "Hiccup…I don't know if you want to press that…"

Hiccup took a deep breath and pressed.


	13. Hiccup Goes to The 21 Century

**A/N: Time travel! XD They end up in the 21 century!**

**nickandrachel - thanks for your reviews. I'm SO SORRY! In truth, I forgot about your letter! It will show up in a later chapter! Hiccup will get your letter and they will discover fanfiction in a different chapter! I promise!**

**Gir240 - Thanks for the review! Your letter will appear soon!**

* * *

"Oh, gods!" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup disappeared on the spot, swirling faster and faster as white light glittered and sparkled all around him. "Oh, Thor, what happened to him?"

She ran towards the spot where Hiccup had just been, but he wasn't anymore; she missed him by inches.

He disappeared completely, staring down at his luminescent body in horror before fading away.

"Relax," Dragon girl said. "I have a feeling I know where he went." She bent down to examine the button he had pressed, then flipped her long, curly black hair out of her face. "You ready for some time travel, Astrid?"

"Time travel?"

* * *

Hiccup was hurtling through space and time; one second, he was standing next to Astrid and Dragon girl, and the next, he was simply fading away and _glowing. _He had been _sparkling, _like some sort of freaking Edward Cullen!

He was trying not to show how much this was creeping him out; especially when he saw an older version of himself mounting an older Toothless. "Alright, guys, let's go!" his older self cried.

Hiccup nearly stopped, fighting against the irresistible current pulling him along like rough ocean waves.

In the end, he decided to simply let it pull him along, content to see where exactly it was taking him.

When it stopped he landed on his rump in a deserted playground; its swings were going back and forth sinisterly, the sky was eerily gray and a dog barked in the distance.

Judging by the light, night was not far off.

_Great, _Hiccup thought sarcastically to himself as he pulled himself to a standing position. _Just great. I've gotten myself stranded here, with no way to get home and nowhere to go before night sets in._

He could've stayed at the park but the sign leering above him read:

"PARK RULES:

DO NOT STAY IN THE PARK AFTER SUNSET.

DO NOT DAMAGE THE EQUIPMENT…"

Hiccup stopped reading and looked up at the sky again. There was no doubting it now; dusk was definitely approaching.

He sat on one of the swings and grabbed the chains and, for lack of anything better to do, began pumping his legs up and down, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened.

He began swinging higher and higher and higher…

It was a bit like riding a dragon, he noted with interest, the wind blowing his auburn hair off his sweaty forehead.

Yeah, this really is like riding—

THUMP.

"Oh, gods!" Hiccup shrieked, startled by the noise. He released the chains and flew off the swing, landing in an undignified heap at the foot of the swing set.

To make matters worse, the swing came and hit him, hard, in the back.

He winced and sincerely regretted ever going that high.

Forcing himself to get upright, he stopped the crazily pumping swing and looked over to see two girls, one who was scrambling up, her black hair askew and the other, a girl with a long blonde braid smoothing down her hair and yanking on her skirt to make sure it stayed knee-length.

Hiccup ran over to them. "Dragon girl, Astrid, what are you guys DOING here?"

Astrid punched him, hard, in the back. "_That's _for scaring me!"

There was a silence. Then she leaned close and punched him on the shoulder. "And that's for being an idiot and pressing the button in the first place."

Hiccup winced. "I was curious."


	14. The Teens In Modern Society

**A/N: Ok, I'm back! :-) I'm trying to include everyone's letters and opinions, but it's not so easy! I've already got a vague idea how to finish this, so please no one leave a review with a BIG plot device. Please make your idea only take up, like, one chapter. 'Kay?**

* * *

Suddenly, a Messenger Dragon came up to them.

Hiccup reached for it just as Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs showed up, too, sparkling like they'd just come off the set for Twilight.

"What in Odin's name happened?" Hiccup demanded. "I just pressed the button and all of a sudden I started sparkling like a freaking fairy!"

The strange light started again and six wolves showed up.

Hiccup gasped and took a quick step backward. "Oh, for Thor's sake, what are they doing here?" He asked.

"You expect us to know?" Dragon girl demanded. "Maybe the letter will know."

Hiccup suddenly remembered the dragon he clutched in his arms and took the envelope from him. "Ok, let's see..."

_"Dear riders,_

_If you are reading this, you pressed a button."_

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Well, we know THAT," he said. "But where-?

"_Just remember to breathe slowly and deeply after teleportation."_

Fishlegs fainted from not listening.

Hiccup ignored this. "Leave him."

_"Now you may be wondering if your dragons came with you."_ Hiccup continued reading. _"Yes, yes, they did, but they are wolves."_

Hiccup turned to see the wolves, one in particular with a shaggy black coat and large green eyes.

"Toothless, is that you?"

Toothless ran his tongue across his muzzle and darted over to Hiccup.

Hiccup bent down next to him and finished reading. _"Now follow the yellow dirt road-"_

"What is this, the wizard of Oz?" Astrid demanded.

_"And you will see a blue box that says police. There you will find a cute little robot with a green dog costume on. His name is Gir, he will explain everything."_

"Explain everything?" Hiccup demanded of the letter, before noticing a postscript.

_PS: "I shall be the devilishly handsome Hispanic male with a Gir hoodie fashioned with ear and tails and just as mentally unstable as that robot."_

"Devilishly handsome?" Astrid repeated dubiously.

"Who cares if he's devilishly handsome or not? All I want to know us where the hell we are!" Which showed how truly rattled Hiccup was: he never cussed if he could help it.

Dragon girl sighed loudly and impatiently. "Isn't it obvious? We're in the 21 century!"

"The WHAT?"


	15. Enter Gir240

**A/N: Dragon girl and Gir240 - I have no idea what you guys are REALLY like. I just began thinking of the kind of people your usernames made me think of and that's who you are now.**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys have saved my skin! I would have no idea where to go without you!**

* * *

"The 21 century!" Dragon girl repeated in a frenzy of impatience. "This is what the world is gonna look like millions of years from now! By then, you'll be six feet under, so take a good, long look!"

Suddenly, she screeched and grabbed Gir240's letter from Hiccup. "Did he say WOLVES?"

"Yes…" Hiccup repeated uneasily. "Why?"

She gave a shriek that sounded more like something a Disney princess would give off than a half Night Fury, half human. "I'm a wolf!" She felt her ears, now much furrier.

"And I don't have my wings!" Sure enough, they had been shortened to black furry stubs. "I'm a WOLF!"

Hiccup said, "Dragon girl, you are _not _helping us!"

She said, "Hiccup, I'm a wolf."

"So maybe we should call you wolf girl?" he suggested, lips twitching.

"Oh, shut up," she snapped.

"Then we could call you Bella Swan," he joked, then corrected himself. "Oh, wait, Bella was a vampire girl. Not a wolf girl."

Dragon girl and Astrid both stared. "You read Twilight?" Dragon girl wanted to know.

"That's not important right now!" Astrid said. "What is? That we're stuck in the twenty-first century with absolutely no way to go home!"

Hiccup said, "Maybe if we pressed the button again—

"You get your fingers away from that thing!" Astrid snapped at him. "It's you who got us into this mess in the first place with your whole—she made her voice much higher. "—'I was curious!'"

"It said, 'press if you're curious'! What would you do?"

"Stay away from it, maybe?"

"Oh, Astrid, but that's not very fun."

Astrid turned scarlet with rage and opened her mouth to give a brilliant retort but was interrupted by Fishlegs coming around. "Guys, there's a Messenger Dragon for you…"

"Oh, great," Hiccup muttered. "The LAST thing we need right now is fan mail!"

But when he turned, it was not a dragon, but a wolf that awaited him, envelope in its mouth.

It opened its mouth, revealing long white teeth and a bloodred inside.

Hiccup forced himself to bend down and retrieve the envelope. Dragon trainer or not, these dragon-wolves were freaking scary.

"Wait," Dragon girl said. "What did the last piece of mail say?"

Hiccup suddenly remembered. "Follow the yellow dirt road."

Dragon girl pointed to the yellow dirt road that stretched out in front of them.

Hiccup slowly began to walk along it.

"All you need now is ruby shoes," Tuffnut quipped.

Hiccup glared at him.

He began walking again, step by step, his boots pounding on the grimy pavement.

Then he came across, just as the letter had said, a blue box stamped with the word 'police'.

He bent down to open the lid…

"Hiccup, maybe you shouldn't…" Fishlegs trilled nervously.

"Yes, Hiccup staying away from mysterious objects seems like a VERY GOOD IDEA…" Astrid said with a pointed look.

Hiccup shrugged. "To heck with it all. We've come this far."

And he lifted the lid.

Out came a little robot dressed in a green dog costume, just as the letter had told them.

"Oh, my gods!" Hiccup scrambled backwards. He felt like he'd been saying that a lot today. Perhaps he needed a new catchphrase.

"Um…Gir?"

"Hello, Hiccup," trilled the robot in a suspiciously high voice. "I've been waiting for you."

The words sent a chill through him but the fact that it was this innocent-looking robot calmed him considerably. "Ok…Gir, explain. You're supposed to."

Gir blinked. "That's not a very good greeting."

"Listen, dude, I've seen everything today," Hiccup said. "I'm done bothering with pleasantries."

Gir sighed. "Where to start? Where to start? Ok…let's start at the beginning. You pressed a button and it brought you here, to the twenty first century, New York City."

"There's no such place as New York City!" Hiccup exclaimed. "And if there was, I should think the people who named it would come up with a better one than THAT."

Gir murmured, "Lord help me, this one's trying my nerves."

Then he said, "Listen, Hiccup. Ok, I get that you've had a difficult day. But the truth is, you ARE in New York and it IS the twenty-first century. Sorry."

He didn't sound very sorry at all.

Suddenly, a boy of about sixteen stepped out of the box as well, wearing a Gir hoodie with ears on the hood and a tail on the back.

"…_with a gir hoodie fashioned with ear and tail…"_

"You're Gir240, aren't you?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid grinned widely and Ruffnut leaned over to her and whispered, "Ooh…he IS devilishly handsome…"

Astrid stifled a most feminine giggle, but neither Hiccup nor Gir240 noticed.

"Yeah," he said, holding out a smooth brown hand. "Welcome to New York City."

"He's not really listening to me, Gir240," Gir whined.

Hiccup choked, "So…we are in a place called New York City then?"

"Of course," Gir240 said. "What do you think we've been doing since the eleventh century, sitting on our butts and clubbing each other over the head? Not likely. We'll leave that to the Vikings."

Hiccup gave an indignant huff and Gir240 grinned with easy grace. "Whoops. Sorry. Forgot you guys were Vikings."

Astrid and Ruffnut both gasped, "Oh, that's okay, Gir240."

Gir240 smiled politely at them and said, "Why don't you come into the box and we can talk a little more?"


	16. The Teens Read Fanfiction

**A/N: OK nickandrachel! Your first letter FINALLY came in! More of it will be read soon! **

* * *

A few hours later, Hiccup remembered the envelope in his hand. "Hey, guys, it's for all of us."

Gir240 and Gir crowded around to hear it, too.

After a lengthy talk with Gir240, Hiccup had finally come to terms with the fact that he had, indeed, hurtled through time and space to be here.

"_Dear HTTYD gang,_

_You should check out our fanfiction PAGES."_

"Wait…what's fanfiction?"

"Oh!" Gir240 clapped a hand to his forehead. "I almost forgot to tell you…people write fanfiction for you guys."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, even I do," he admitted with a sheepish grin. "But mine was a crossover, so…"

"Ok, what the heck is a crossover?" Astrid demanded.

Gir240 chuckled.

* * *

"Here it is," he said. "You're all set."

It had turned out the box was the size of a house on the inside and there was a computer in there.

"Which one was the ones that were best?" Hiccup checked the letter again. "The ones rated M?"

"I wonder what M stands for…"

* * *

"Oh, for the love of Thor!" Hiccup cried ten minutes later. "Oh my gods!"

"What?" Tuffnut came rushing over and Hiccup awkwardly said, "No, not you!"

"What…?" Tuffnut perused the page for a second as Ruffnut came over. Within seconds, Astrid was howling.

"Nice," Ruffnut gasped.

"Tuffcup?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup blushed furiously and said, "May Thor make you all rot."

Tuffnut's reaction was much the same.

"Maybe a different rating will be better..."

"I dunno, ANYTHING'S better than that. Why don't we check MA?"


	17. The Teens Have A Long Way To Go

**A/N: Ok, thanks for the reviews! :-) Here's Chapter 17, influenced by reviews, people on here, and most of all, white chocolate Reese's Cups eaten in large quantities.**

* * *

"So, what are you guys reading?" Gir240 asked, coming back with a bowl of chips and at least ten cups of soda.

Hiccup examined the liquid, then the food. "What IS this stuff?"

"Chips and soda," Gir240 replied. "Food of the gods."

Dragon girl came up and grabbed a chip from his bowl. "You better be planning to share."

"Of course," he replied.

Astrid said, "What are chips supposed to be?"

"They sound nasty," Fishlegs chipped in.

"Food of the gods," Dragon girl chimed.

Gir240 held out the bowl to Astrid. "You want one?"

Astrid tentatively took one from his bowl. "Thanks." She shoved it in her mouth and Gir240 set it down next to her.

"You don't want to do that," Ruffnut warned. "She eats like a horse on crack."

"If anyone eats like a horse on crack, it's me," Dragon girl replied, getting up from her chair and taking another chip and a paper cup filled with soda. "Thanks for bringing us this stuff, by the way, Gir240. They were starting to whine."

Indeed, Snotlout and the twins had been rather vocal about their loudly grumbling stomachs.

"No problem," Gir240 said. "Just don't eat us out of house and home, or I'll have to clobber you."

Astrid tore her eyes away from a particularly gripping fanfiction about Hiccup's friendship with Toothless. "Where are your parents, anyway, 240?"

Gir240 pretended not to hear her. "OK, so, you guys want to avoid the M and MA fanfictions," he warned.

"You're a little late for that, Gir240," Hiccup said.

Gir240 said, "Oh, my gosh, don't tell me you guys went and read that stuff."

"They did," Dragon girl told him cheerfully. "They're such idiots it's hard to believe sometimes, isn't it?"

"Well, I notice you didn't discourage us," Hiccup pointed out.

Dragon girl shrugged. "I was curious about your reactions."

"I see how this works," Hiccup said jokingly. "It's ok for you to be curious and sit back and do nothing and let us place highly disturbing mental images inside our minds and yet I'm not allowed to press a simple button."

"That 'simple button' time traveled you faster than the doctor!" Gir240 pointed out.

Hiccup blinked. "What's the doctor?"

Gir240 and Dragon girl exchanged a look. "We've got a long way to go…"


	18. A Chat With Dragon Girl

**A/N: The gang reads more fanfic! LOL XD :-) And Dragon girl comes back into the story more :-) I realize she's been kind of upstaged by everything that's happened but I really like her. The her I know, at least. I have no idea what she's REALLY like.**

* * *

The teens went back to the fanfiction after a short while of eating chips and drinking soda and chatting with Dragon girl and Gir240, both of whom smirked at the stupidity of the teens for reading M fanfictions.

Hiccup finally asked, "So what's the best rating on these things, anyway? I don't want any more…surprises." And he looked sideways at Tuffnut.

Dragon girl sat on the edge of Gir240's bed and crossed her legs at the ankles. "The best rating? T, I guess."

"What's T stand for, anyway?" Hiccup asked.

"Teen," Gir240 replied promptly.

"Ok," Hiccup said and promptly began typing. The page of T-rated fanfictions came up and Hiccup clicked on one.

"This looks pretty innocent," he said with a smile. Then he blinked his large, innocent green eyes, and looked at Dragon Girl and Gir240. "Who's Toothcup?"

* * *

"That's nasty!" Hiccup exclaimed. "What do they think me and Toothless ARE?"

Dragon girl shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever it is, it disgusts a lot of people, Hiccup."

Hiccup made a noise of contempt and pushed his chair away from the desk. "I need some air."

There was some silence after Hiccup departed the scene, but Dragon Girl got up and followed him, pushing her long, curly black hair out of her face.

"Hey," she said quietly, resting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Don't let it get to you."

Hiccup shrugged her off and said, "No, it's not that. It's not anything, Dragon girl."

"Are you sure you don't want to call me Wolf girl?" she asked, lips twitching.

He sighed and gave a reluctant smile. "I just want to go home."

"I know," She said quietly. "You belong in your own time. Whoever sent you that button probably shouldn't have meddled. But this has been a pretty amazing experience for you, hasn't it?"

Hiccup nodded. "It's just…I'm just…"

He hesitated and then said, "I'm scared. I mean, I'm stuck here and I may be reading fanfictions and laughing it up with the others but my calmness? It's only a façade, Dragon girl, I'm…I'm really scared."

She put a hand on his shoulder, but didn't make any other move and for that Hiccup was glad.

"It's gonna be ok," she assured him. "Why don't you come back inside?"


	19. Twelve-year-old Hiccup

Hiccup shook Dragon girl's hand, then Gir240's. "It was nice knowing you guys."

He was about to turn away, but before he could, Dragon girl grabbed him by the shoulders, turned him back around and hugged him tightly. She smelled nice, like pine needles and freshly fallen snow.

She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. "That's for giving me a great time on Berk. I'm gonna miss you."

Hiccup blushed. "Th-thanks," he stuttered, sure his face was roughly the color of a stop sign.

"Thank you," she told him and stepped away.

Gir240 held out a fist and bumped knuckles with Hiccup. "'Bye, dude." When it came to the guys saying goodbye to Gir240, there were no words wasted. It was simply, 'bye' and that was the end of it.

However, Dragon girl hugged each boy, though Hiccup noticed she kissed no one else on the cheek.

When Astrid finished saying a lengthy goodbye to Gir240 (with Hiccup trying not to look annoyed) Hiccup slowly pressed the bright red button again, and they went hurtling through space and time, all the way back to the eleventh century.

* * *

Or they tried to.

There was no question of the fact that Hiccup said, "Guys, we're not stopping!" in a panicked sort of way after they passed where they had been.

They began fighting the current, which dragged them roughly along until they met with the blacksmith forge.

"Yes!" Astrid cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "We're back!"

"I don't know about that," Hiccup said in a hushed voice. "Something doesn't feel quite right."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked laughingly, then danced right up to the door to tell Gobber of their adventures.

Hiccup and the others followed her, rather unwillingly.

They saw a boy of about twelve crouched behind the tattered red curtain that separated Hiccup's workshop from the rest of the forge.

Besides the boy, no one was there.

He had dark red hair and green eyes that sparkled now with tears. "Why can't I…" he mumbled, but cut himself off.

Astrid and the others all turned to stare at Hiccup; there could be no question that the boy before them was a younger version of Hiccup.

Hiccup fidgeted.

The boy lifted his auburn head and folded his hands in prayer. "Please, Thor," he prayed, "I know that I must have been a curse from you. But please…I just want a friend. Can you make it someone who will accept me for who I am? Please?"

Snotlout looked deeply uncomfortable; he was remembering today, too.

The older Hiccup started to back out of the room as Gobber's voice floated over to them: "Hiccup?"


	20. The Return of The Teens

Everyone was tactful enough to refrain from saying anything. Hiccup whispered, "Guys, how do we get out?"

A four-years-younger Gobber hobbled into the shop. "Hiccup?" he called. "Hiccup?"

"Oh, thumbnails of Thor!" Fishlegs mouthed nervously, so as not to disturb the boy.

"We're idiots," Hiccup breathed. "C'mon, guys, just stay really quiet and maybe he won't think to look back here…"

It was not the cleverest plan in the world, but Hiccup's addled brain could not produce much better at the moment.

There was a silence.

Then Gobber's limping footsteps came inevitably closer, closer, closer…

He drew back the curtain and fell beside the twelve-year-old. "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

Hiccup (the younger one) raised his head, then spotted the teens and fell back with a cry of shock.

"Oh, my gods!" Gobber yelled, losing his head too as he spotted them.

Hiccup had never actually seen Gobber panic before, but, despite the peril of the situation, he had to laugh as he saw it now.

Gobber yanked him up by the shoulders. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

Hiccup abruptly stopped laughing and exchanged looks with the other teens.

"Uh…"

"I'm…" Hiccup took a deep breath and took the plunge. "I'm your older self," he said, speaking directly to the younger Hiccup.

The younger Hiccup looked aghast at this news. "That's not even possible!" he protested through very white lips.

"I…uh…" Here Hiccup faltered, unsure where to go next and looked expectantly at Astrid.

"You're always the one with the plan," she reminded him.

He sighed. Then he turned back to the younger Hiccup. "Ok…THIS…" he pulled out the button, "time traveled ME…" and he pointed at himself. "…Who is the older YOU…and sent me back HERE."

The other Hiccup cringed. "If that's really the older me, that stings. I kind of hoped I'd be more attractive."

"Wha—I am VERY attractive!" The older Hiccup fumed.

Astrid let out a laugh.

The older Hiccup turned to her with a glare.

Astrid coughed.

The younger Hiccup stared between the two of them. "Who are those people?"

"Your friends," Hiccup replied.

12-year-old Hiccup gave a low, sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, right! I have no friends!"

"No, but you get some when you get older— Hiccup began helplessly, but Astrid bent down next to the boy and said softly, "Hiccup, listen to me. That is the older you. In the years to come, we are going to BECOME your friends. Some stupid button sent us back to the past, so now here we are."

The boy stared at her for a second. "I KNOW you…" he murmured. "You look like Astrid!"

Astrid gave an uncertain smile. "Well, I am…just…older."

"You're not my friend."

"I will be."

"YOU look like Snotlout…"

"I am."

"You hate me."

"I did."

"What changed?"

"It's a long story."

"YOU look like Fishlegs…"

"I am."

"You hate me."

"No I didn't."

"You never liked me."

"I do now."

"You look like Ruffnut and Tuffnut…"

"They are…"

"They DEFINITELY hate me…"

"I still do."

"No, _I _still do!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

All the teens rolled their eyes.

Gobber, who had been watching this with a rapt expression, finally said, "Hiccup, tell your…whatever they are to get out of here!"

"Uh, guys, Gobber kinda needs you to…"

"Yeah, I know," the older Hiccup said with a slightly hysterical laugh. "I know."

And he pulled out the button again.

"I don't EXACTLY trust you with that device anymore…" Fishlegs trilled nervously.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait, did they have a _Night Fury _with them?"

* * *

Hiccup allowed the current to take them back just a little farther, until they'd rewound the scene and were once again in the forge, where the mess had started.

Then he took the button and pressed again and they were carried away, through scenes of vivid color and piercing sound until they were set gently down on the shore of Berk.

Hiccup sighed with relief. "Thank Odin that's FINALLY over."

"Why'd you go back?"

"So the younger me wouldn't remember any of that. And neither will Gobber."

There was a silence.

Hiccup stared at the button in his hands. "I think…I think there needs to be an agreement that we won't EVER, EVER use this button again."

Snotlout looked up in surprise. "Who would?"

Hiccup hesitated. "A lot of people." He refrained from saying that he himself would be tempted.

He took a deep, shuddering breath and pitched the button into the ocean as far as he could.

It floated for a moment in the watery depths, then slipped slowly beneath the emerald green water and was seen no more.


	21. The End

**A/N: This is the last chapter. There are no sequels or anything planned after this. I would just like to thank every person who has reviewed and I would like to tell them they have made this experience a wonderful one. :-) I truly enjoyed working on this and imagining the different reviewers' reactions when I read it and I would just like to say: This has been a blast! You guys rock! Give yourselves a hand! And only then may you read on... :-)**

* * *

_Dear HTTYD crew,_

_Sorry about suggesting the M fanfictions as I just had to see your reaction. But, to calm you down, I sent you a little movie pack including Brave, Tangled, Toy Story 1, 2, and 3, Kung Fu Panda 1 and 2, and the first 13 episodes of your TV series as a bonus._

_nickandrachel_

Hiccup read the letter slowly then Astrid said, "Whoa, wait. Say that again. A TV show?"

"Looks like," said Hiccup, very bewildered.

He slid the small disc into the palm of his hand.

All the teens exchanged glances.

Hiccup beamed. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

"I still can't believe our lives were made into a movie! And now a television show?" Hiccup asked as the 'Riders of Berk' logo slowly appeared on the screen, featuring Toothless and Hiccup doing several complicated maneuvers around sea stacks and under sea arches until at last Toothless landed next to the other teens and shot a fireball that spelled out in red and silver letters: DRAGONS. RIDERS OF BERK.

Heather had gone home the previous week, so it was just them, but now Hiccup found himself wishing she could be here to possibly see herself on-screen.

He wasn't sure how much this television show covered…at the thought, he shifted uncomfortably. He had been an idiot when it came to Heather.

Not to mention there were some definite things between he and Astrid that he would very much like to keep private…

The first episode started.

Throughout it, all of them chuckled endlessly at the scenes, mocking what the show had missed and growing somber at what it hadn't.

"_A dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature. And nature always wins."_

Hiccup gritted his teeth. "I hate that…that…coot." Hiccup had several better words to call him, but Stoick had just walked past.

Stoick stopped. "Surely this isn't MORE of the movie?"

"Uh, no, this is the television show…"

"Why didn't you say so, son?" And Stoick pulled up a chair and spoke no more, completely immersed in the episode.

The second one came on and Hiccup laughed at all of Gobber's mishaps. It was all right to laugh now, of course, but at the time he had never been more frustrated.

When Animal House came on, Hiccup said excitedly, "This must be the snowstorm!"

Everyone stared at him.

Hiccup blushed. "It's been covering everything so far…" he mumbled. "The dragons not fitting in…Gobber not fitting in…now the snowstorm that hit three months ago must be due, right?"

They went back to the episode.

Sure enough, Bucket's bucket tightened up on him about three minutes in and then it went to Hiccup and Astrid dragon boarding down a steep, snowy slope.

"Oh, so that's how you two go on dates," Snotlout said. "Nice."

Hiccup and Astrid both turned pink and awkwardly scooted away from each other.

"It wasn't a date!" she protested.

Then, when they heard Hiccup say 'come here' and saw Hiccup holding Astrid in his arms, the twins and Snotlout said, "OOOHHHHH!"

Hiccup and Astrid both stood and walked away until they were quite sure the scene was over.

"How did they GET that?" Hiccup puzzled as they made their way back to the other teens.

Astrid shrugged. "There might be spies…"

"You never know," Snotlout said, catching the last bit of their conversation as they sat back down.

Onto the fourth episode, Terrible Twos, and Hiccup looked at the ground, scuffing his boots against the sand.

Toothless nudged him affectionately. Hiccup gave him a grateful smile.

The fifth episode, In Dragons We Trust and Hiccup stood up. "See? I TOLD you Mildew framed them!"

"Keep in mind this IS just a show," Fishlegs reminded him. "They don't always get things right."

All of the teens looked away at their goodbye to their dragons.

The sixth, Alvin and the Outcasts and everyone snickered at the way Hiccup taunted Alvin.

The seventh, How to Pick Your Dragon and Stoick boomed with laughter and Hiccup chuckled.

The eighth, Portrait of Hiccup, and Hiccup barely looked at Stoick or the screen at all.

The ninth, Dragon Flower, and the teens all felt a rush of gratitude that they'd gotten the antidote.

Mildew stomped up behind them somewhere halfway through the tenth and watched up until the end where he said, "What are you guys watching?"

"Go away," Hiccup told him shortly, then looked down at the letter he had left on the sand. A smile lit up his face and he said, "Hey, Mildew."

"Yeah?"

"You're an arse hole."

"WHAT?!"

"HICCUP!" Stoick scolded, barely concealing a broad grin himself, while all the teens fell about laughing and Mildew stomped away, but not before cuffing Hiccup painfully round the head.

Hiccup grinned at his father. "The letter told me to."

Onto the eleventh episode, Heather Report part 2. Stoick glared at all the teens as it played out. "Why didn't you come to me?!"

They all shrugged.

On the twelfth, Thawfest, Hiccup winced continually. "Was I really that bad?"

Astrid nodded.

At the end, Snotlout went very still. "You threw the race?"

Hiccup looked at the ground quickly. "Ooh, look, a very…interesting…pebble…"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them until Ruffnut and Tuffnut broke it easily by singing loudly, "HICCUP AND ASTRID, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

This led to an even more awkward silence, at least until Hiccup congratulated them on learning to spell 'kissing' which shut them up fast.

After the twelfth was over, Hiccup said, "Guys, we gotta do something OTHER than sitting around watching ourselves all day…"

"Then let's sit around and watch OTHER PEOPLE all day!" Astrid said with a toothy grin, brandishing the other DVDs at him. "Besides, it's only one more episode. I want to finish this up and THEN we'll watch the other ones…"

"Oh…ok…" Hiccup said, defeated; he couldn't deny he really was curious, too.

And with that, the teens settled down to watch the last episode.

**THE END**


End file.
